Percy Jackson goes to Hogwarts
by TheFamousMaurauder
Summary: This is your typical Percy Jackson goes to Hogwarts story...with a few new characters I have added.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy Jackson,and I am the son of Posiedon.

How do I know?

Because the gods told me so.

I'm also a wizard.

How do I know?

Because a letter told me so.

It was a normal least,as far as being a demigod can go.

Chiron had given Annabeth and I permission to go to the movies,which was pretty nice of him.I mean,even if I loved Camp Half-Blood,I could never be able to stay cooped up for weeks at a ,I missed the outside world a lot.

However,despite my excitement,I _didn't_ wake up on time-Annabeth had to pull me out of bed.

''Sorry Wise Girl,''I mumbled apologetically,standing up and bracing myself for the lecture I was going to get.

It never came.

Instead,Annabeth laughed.''Geez,Seaweed Brain,I'm not going to scold you!I just decided to wake you up earlier,that's all.''

I heaved a sigh of relief as the door was swung open.

Nico stood at the both of us,he frowned.''Did I interrupt a Percabeth moment?''

 _''_ A _what_?''Annabeth yelled.

Nico raised his eyebrows.''Percy and Annabeth.''

Annabeth looked furious,and probably would have marched off to the Aphrodite cabin if I had not interfered and asked,''Why are you here,Death Breath?''

Nico looked nervous.''Err...Chiron wants to see you at the Big h-has a... quest.''


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

I waited nervously for Percy's reaction. Annabeth I wasn't so worried though she might get angry about it, she knew better than to I wasn't so sure boy was just too stubborn when it came to quests.

''No way, Death Breath!''the said boy yelled.''We just won a war, and they expect us to go on another stupid quest?!''

Before he could strangle me to death, Annabeth cut in and began reasonably,''Now, now, Seaweed Brain...the gods are equally devastated by the loss of their... must have had a very good reason to send us on a quest.''

''Right,''Percy snorted, but he didn't say anything else.

So when Annabeth was not looking, I stuck my tongue out at him and yelled,'' Last one at the big house buys us lunch!''

Of course,I it wasn't due to my great running skills,it was due to the fact that I had shadow-traveled there,much to Annabeth and Percy's annoyance.

''YOU SCUMBAG!''they yelled, glaring at me furiously.

I stared at them innocently.''I didn't say shadow-traveling wasn't allowed.''

They looked more deadly than ever and probably would have killed me if Chiron had not come in.

''Now, children, please calm down. I have a quest for you.''

Percy forgot about me cheating almost immediately. ''YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME ANY MORE QUESTS!''he thundered.

Chiron looked weary.''Yes, I know one cannot decline a one as powerful as Hecate.''


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I haven't been updating much lately so I will try to write longer I didn't do the disclaimer for the past two chapters so I'll do story belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan, except the plot and a few other characters I have, on to the that you fab readers will enjoy and review!**

Annabeth's POV

When I heard what Chiron said, I was shocked.

Hecate?Giving a quest?

That has got to be impossible.I had never, ever, heard of such a thing before.

''No way!''I gasped, awestruck.

Nico glared at the floor, grumbling about some creep called Tom Riddle, who apparently had cheated death and gave Hades so much paperwork he could not sleep.

''I'm not joking, Annabeth, Hecate has indeed given us a quest,''Chiron replied calmly.

''Look, Chiron, I'm very tired There's this Idiot named Tom Marvolo Riddle I've got to find ASAP,''Nico snapped.''Besides, Percy and Annabeth have a movie date.''

Percy nodded frantically and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

However, Chiron smiled.''That's precisely why I selected you to go,Nico. The guy you're looking for, Tom Riddle, is involved in this business.''


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

Chiron's words echoed in my mind. _''The guy you're looking for, Tom Riddle, is involved in this business.''_

''No way!''I yelled in disbelief and anger.''You're lying!All of you always do!''

''I'm not,''Chiron responded quietly yet firmly.''He is in England right now as we speak.''

''I can go by myself!I don't need a _stupid quest to help me!''_

''Nico, I don't think that is wise, I know he has cheated death for the second time, but there _is no need to be hasty.''_

''THERE IS!''I roared.''YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!NO ONE DOES!''

Percy shook his head.''I do, Neeks. You shouldn't go by could be killed.''

''Fine,''I huffed.''I'll go on the stupid quest.''

''So will I,''a new voice was Will.''In case he refuses to eat again or something.''

''I appreciate it, Will, but no, you Hecate only gave orders for Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth to go.I'm sorry,''Chiron looked remotely sorry for Will, who nodded bravely.

''I'll stay, Sunshine, if you don't eat, I am going to kill you.''

Then he turned and left the room.

No one spoke for a while.

Then Chiron spoke up.''Annabeth, Percy, I know you don't like it, but I have no other , Thalia's going.''

''I'll go,''Annabeth answered reluctantly.''But on one we get to go on that movie date.''

''Ofcourse you can,''Chiron replied, he turned to Percy.''Well, my boy?''

''I'll go.''

Chiron broke into the biggest smile we'd ever seen.''Well then, let me explain any of you know about witches and wizards?''


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I almost fainted at that but regained my composure immediately.

''Witches...and wizards...?''Nico repeated as if it was the most foreign thing he'd ever heard.

''The ones with pointy hats... and broomsticks...?''I continued.''Yup, Death Breath, Chiron's finally gone mad...''

 _''BOYS!''_ Annabeth yelled.''Listen!''

''Whatever,''we chorused in unison, before exchanging horrified looks as we realized that we had said the exact same thing at the same time.

Chiron rolled his eyes.''Yes, the ones with the _pointy hats and broomsticks._ They're blessed by Hecate.''

''Errr...I'm not trying to be rude or anything...but what does that have to do with the 'quest'?''I asked.

''Everything!''Chiron exclaimed.

'' That really helps a _lot._ Thanks,''Nico snorted, his sarcastic side coming out.

''You're welcome,''Chiron knew Chiron was sarcastic?

I snorted as Chiron began to explain everything.

After two supremely boring hours of listening to one of Chiron's long speeches, Nico and I stumbled out of the room while Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, stayed behind to ask Chiron that I cared, anyway.

Basically, there was this evil dude called Voldermort (Nico and I collapsed into laughter at this) who killed Harry Potter's mom and Potter survived this _so-called_ killing curse and became story short, our Golden Boy kills Moldy-shorts and The End.

So why did we have to go to Pigfarts-oops, Hogwarts-for?

I asked Nico this but he did not reply.

Rude.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

I know I haven't been updating in a while but I have a lot of you read my next chapter,could you please review and tell me how it is?I will try to make it longer,I I feel lousy when no one reviews.

Disclaimer:I've said this all before,so...

Annabeth's POV

After confirming everything with Chiron,I walked out and found that Percy was that he had probably gone to the Posiedon cabin,I went to find him.

"Wise Girl!"

I spun around to see a grinning Percy.

"Seaweed Brain!What on earth are you doing at the archery range?''I demanded.

"Trying to get Will to spill,"he replied, expression told me that he had failed.

"Spill?Spill what?"

Percy explained everything and for once,I was speechless.

"So...you mean that something doesn't make sense?''

"Of course!"Percy yelled, he softened."Sorry...I just don't want another war."

"Neither do I,but we'll do 't worry,"I reassured him,standing up."Now,let's pack."

"Fine."

Percy's POV

With Annabeth helping,we were done in fifteen my things and hers,I hurried out to meet Nico,Chiron and Thalia,who apparently would be coming at any moment.

Nico looked had brought very little,like me,but looked less than excited for the was wringing his hands worriedly and mumbling to himself,while Annabeth was waiting excitedly for Thalia.

Apparently,Thalia's name had been jinxed,because she appeared almost immediately -without her hunters,to my utmost relief.

She hadn't changed,at hugging Annabeth tightly,she turned to me and Nico and gave us hugs,much to our she went,"Hi Death Breath,hi Kelp Head,guess we're stuck on the quest,huh?"

Nico just nodded and went back to sulking.

Thalia stared at him."What in Hades happened to him?"

"The quest and some other ."I rolled my eyes at her.

" then,let's get going,huh?"Thalia laughed.

Nico and I exchanged dismayed looks as the girls got into the really had death wishes.

Argus dropped us at the airport, claiming that it was the furthest he could made no complaint,but thanked him and got out instead.

That was when Nico talked.

"We're taking the plane there?"he groaned,running a hand through his hair.

"Oh no!"I yelled.

People were giving us dirty looks,but Nico and I didn't a plane was a no-no.

Annabeth,however,did care." promised he wouldn't shoot us out of the you are fine."

"Since when did he keep his promises?"I grumbled.

But it was too and I were dragged onto the plane despite our moaning.

The worst quest ever has finally began.

After what seemed like forever, we made it ,may I add."Congrats,Zeus,for finally keeping your promise,"Nico muttered as we grabbed our things and looked for Arthur Weasley,who was meant to have red hair and would be taking care of us before Pigfarts started.

I heard Annabeth squeal,and I found myself looking at Arthur Weasley,whose eyes were open with astonishment.

"You four are...Perseus Jackson,Annabeth Chase,Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo?"he questioned.

" don't call me me ...uh,don't mention Thalia's surname."

"Very ,I guess,welcome to ,hold hands all of 're going to the Burrow."

"The Burrow?"Thalia asked.

The man nodded.

Then suddenly,we vanished and appeared somewhere else...


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia's POV

The Burrow was a huge house that had been held up by wasn't what I had expected,but it was ,Annabeth,Percy and I hurried behind Arthur Weasley into the house,staring at the Ford Angelia in the wizards keep cars then?

"Here we are!''Arthur exclaimed,pushing open the door to reveal a comfy looking was cluttered,but had a home kind of feeling,like Camp or with the Hunters.

I grinned."This looks wonderful, for letting us stay.''

Arthur Weasley smiled gratefully and led us to the couch,where we flopped and Percy sniffed the air like rabbits and choursed in unsion,"Is that food we smell?"

A red-haired woman hurried out."Oh,dears,you're so skinny!Here's some ,if you don't mind,I'll go get the Order members..."

"Take your time,Mrs Weasley,''Annabeth,ever the polite one,replied as Nico,Percy and I added,"The food's delicious,Mrs Weasley!''

"Call me Molly,please,darlings,''she insisted,but smiled all the same as she left the room with her husband.

The Order entered a few moments looked worried.

"Hello,you must be 've heard all about you,''one greeted pleasantly.

Percy smiled and shook the man's hand."Same must be...Bill Weasley?''

"How did you know?"Bill seemed awestruck."But yes,I am."

Annabeth looked amused,but interrupted seriously,"As much as I would like to chat,we have to is of the essence.''

"You're smart,''Kingsley Shacklebolt observed.

"Like mother,like daughter,'' I whispered to Nico,who grinned and agreed.

Nico and I spent the rest of the Order meeting chatting.

* * *

Nico's POV

After the Order meeting,Molly called,"Harry,Ginny,Ron and Hermione,hurry up!We've got visitors!''

I noticed Percy and Annabeth exchange looks and .Could it be...Hermione Granger?I had met her at camp-she seemed pretty nice and we had formed a fast friendship,until she disappeared on a quest,never to be seen again.

Four teenagers dashed in.A boy that looked almost like Percy,only more scrawny and with spectacles,a redhead boy,a girl that looked like him….and Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were wide with stared at me and ran over to engulf me in a hug.

"Oh,gods,it's you!Nico!''she yelled as she released me.

"I know.I promised.''


End file.
